TV
|species = Flat Screen Television |allies =Loser, Robot Flower, 8-Ball |enemies = Pin |color = Silver (outline), black (screen) |recc = 1191Bman, DragonBallNC, georgiaabigail2000, RedPansClubPeingun and TDPets1 |voice = Michael Huang |episode = BFDIA: BFDIA 6 BFB: TBA |deaths = 3 |last = Today's Very Special Episode |first = Are You Smarter Than a Snowball? (as an asset) Half a Loaf Is Better Than None (as a recommended character) |place = BFDIA: 25th (to join)}} TV is a recommended character for BFDI that could've been voted into the competition. He only got 13 votes, placing him 7th in the voting and not entering the game. In BFDIA, he only received 287 votes (placing him 21st in the voting) which was close but was not enough to join. However, he ended up being the host for a few episodes because he was the closest to the Announcer, which was stated by Firey. In Get Digging, Gelatin and Fries complained about his horrible Cake at Stake theme. He was able to improve it by about 20 times in Insectophobe's Nightmare 3, according to Fries. The host was then changed to Puffball Speaker Box. Now, TV displays the likes and dislikes for elimination. He is one of the 4 mechanical minds in BFB. Appearance His IDFB redesign adds a glossy look on his screen and regains his legs. Relationships Bubble Deaths #Half a Loaf Is Better Than None: Walks into a vat of hydrochloric acid. #Bowling, Now with Explosions!: Burned to death while trapped in a large metal box. #Reveal Novum: Is crushed in the LOL by the sun. Trivia * As seen in Today's Very Special Episode, TV can retract his legs into his body at will. * Today's Very Special Episode marks the first time TV has spoken (most other noises made by TV were from either random noises or someone screaming, or the mechanic voices used for announcing Cake at Stake, but now he has a real voice actor). Gallery NEWTVBody.png|TV's new idle Tv copy.png|TV's old idle TV(Assets).png|Lighter-colored TV idle Tv.png|TV ShownOnScreen.png TVIDFB Pose.png tvyay.JPG|TV's reaction to Firey announcing TV as the host. to tv di.jpg|TV in Reveal Novum IMG_1201.PNG|TV showing his anger. TVtitle.png|TV's joining audition tv mini.png Bell pillow marker taco eggy dora firey rocky eraser remote pin cloudy grassy nonexisty match pencil coiny ice cube book david lollipop fanny ballony clock and tv.jpg Light_TV.jpeg|A lighter-colored version of TV in BFDI's 3rd anniversary TVay.PNG|TV says Tay Vay in BFDIA 5a Roboty tv david bell marker clock lightning barg bag pie balloony david cake and gaty.PNG Bell tv maker saw roboty gaty david and clock.PNG Cake donut balloony pillow pen marker and tv.PNG TV icon.PNG bandicam 2016-11-11 09-34-07-502.jpg hoillo.PNG flat is fat.PNG|A similar recommended character named Flatscreen TV TV but with the letters.png Screenshot_20170604-112131.jpg|TV Falling TV_attempting_the_cake_at_stake_song.png|TV attempting the cake at stake song tv SAYS yAY.png TV BTB.jpg TV in BFB 1.png TV_sitting_idle.png|This is TV sitting down. Post credits scene.PNG TLC full count.png TV intro 2.png tevee.png|TV telling Robot Flower not to talk. See also Category:Recommended Characters Category:Armless Category:Host Category:Characters Category:Limbless Category:IDFB TLC Category:Males Category:TV Category:Locker of Losers Category:A Better Name Than That Category:Mechanical Minds Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Contestants Category:Non-Contestants